


betty’s a serpent

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: imagine betty being a serpent wife. like out at work/school all day but can put the serpents in their place





	1. Chapter 1

So I came up with this when the episode aired (like 3am my time) so here’s a fluffy fic about that. 

Also slightly A/U to the ending of the episode

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang signalling the end of the day at Riverdale High. Betty Cooper gathered her books and headed to her locker by herself, missing the conversation she would normally have with her boyfriend Jughead Jones.

Just before FP was charged, he had managed to sign custody of Jughead over to fellow serpent Viper who promised to keep an eye on the teen. The younger Jones had also moved to Southside High and was back living at the trailer park. 

“hey betty wait up” Kevin Keller jogged to be next to her. “Archie, Ronnie and I are heading to Pop’s now, wanna come with?”

Betty shook her head as she twisted her locker combination and opened the door “Sorry Kev, I’ve got plans”

“we’ve hardly seen you in months, not after Jughead transferred. We just wana know how you’re doing” Kevin pushed on

“Really Kev I’m fine” he gave her a pointed look “I promise. I’ve just gotta help Polly with some baby things.”

“okay but next time you are so coming with us” he reached to hug her with one arm and walked away. Betty let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding and after putting away what she needed to, slammed her locker and headed out to her car. 

~

Kevin walked into Pop’s to see Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge cosied up in their usual booth. “please no more pda or I might puke” Kevin said sitting down on the opposite side to the new couple.

Veronica shuffled slightly further from Archie “Is Betty not coming?” Kevin shook his head no. “Has anyone really spoken to her after Jughead left?” This time both boys shook their heads no. 

“What about Polly? She’d know” Archie suggested

“Betty said she’s helping Polly with baby things, that’s why she can’t come” Kevin informed

“Really?” Archie asked “cos she’s heading in here with her mom” As if on cue, the bell rang at the door and in walked the other two Cooper women. Polly looked around and waved at the trio as they both walked to a booth. 

“Hey guys” Polly said standing at the end of the booth “how are you?” she addressed them all

“We’re good, you look gorgeous Polly” Veronica replied “Is everything okay with the babies?” 

“Both are healthy and growing as normal.”

“D’you know where Betty is? She said she’d be with you” Archie interrupted. Polly looked speechless then looks to Alice who called her back to their table. “So they’re definitely hiding something” he pointed out “maybe we should visit Jughead, see what he knows.”

“Are you insane Archie? My dad told us all to stay away from the South Side” Kevin whispered loudly 

“Come on Kev” Veronica started “It’s one time. Plus you know some of the gang from Joaquin right?” Kevin nodded slowly “Right let’s go then.” The three walked out and to Archie’s car, Kevin getting into the back and Veronica the front passenger side. 

It was a short drive over to the serpents hang out which had changed since Kevin & Archie’s last visit to a shadier part of town. Daylight was fading fast and the only streetlights working were at the end of the street. Kevin was the first to spot the bar pointing it out to his friends “over there.” The three walked to a corner building with a neon light of a snake which was the serpents logo and the word Scorpion in green.

“when did they move?” Archie wondered out loud

“Just after FP was arrested, Joaquin and I came for his goodbye gathering here. One of the second-in-commands, Viper I think his name was, he and his wife bought this place and re-did it all. A fresh start of sorts.” 

They were a few doors away when the door to Scorpion opened and a man flew out and fell to the ground and Veronica let out a loud gasp. “You know your limit Eli and you know not to mess with Jug’s girl” the person lying down groaned in response. The man standing in the doorway looked out and saw the three teenagers but went back inside instead of saying anything. 

When they walked into the bar, there was a large crowd around a pool table with people placing bets with each other raising by $5 every time. The trio walked round to see Jughead pot the black ball with a trick shot which earned a mix reaction of cheers and groans. Having not spotted them yet, the boy who was donning his very own leather jacket shouted “Alright so whose next?”

“how bout we make it interesting?” A female voice said coming from the bar “both our legacies deserve to find out whose better.” 

“I’m game if you are” Jughead said to someone who was being blocked by the rest of the patrons. The group assumed the other legacy agreed as the crowd cheered.

Viper came to the table “alright, FP Junior vs Ali Junior. Place your bets, this should be fun.” 

As the crowd moved towards Viper, Jughead approached who they assumed to be Ali Junior and kissed her. Kevin gasped grabbing onto Veronica’s arm who in turn wrapped hers around Archies and they all stood back further into the shadows to blend in.

~

Jughead had approached the girl nicknamed Ali Junior and kissed her “you sure about this Bets?” 

She nodded against his forehead and kissed him again grabbing the collar of his jacket. She pulled away and whispered in a low breath “I’m so gonna kick your butt”

The wolf whistles of the serpents broken them apart “alright kids save that for later” Viper said stashing the money in his back pocket “so whose breaking off?”

Jughead looked at Betty “age before beauty of course” he replied winking

Betty shook her head smiling walking to Viper, she pressed up against her boyfriend and leaned into his ear and said “you’re so gonna get it tonight”.

The others cheered her as she grabbed the triangle to rack up the balls. The blond placed herself on the opposite side of Jughead and leaned forward to break, hoping Jughead would get distracted by her cleavage which seemed to work. The couple continued playing the game like there was no one else in the room, teasing each other and stealing kisses whenever they could until the eight ball was left. 

Neither of them had pocketed the ball in the last couple of shots so the bets went up, more betting for Jughead to win. By this point Archie, Veronica & Kevin had made their way to the front but the two still hadn’t noticed.  
The couple shared a look and Jughead nodded ever so slightly at Betty who leaned over and angled the shot so it hit two sides before ending up in the top corner pocket. Everyone cheered for the blond who had now leapt into her boyfriends arms. Viper’s wife approached the couple with two bottles of beer and whispered something to them and suddenly they looked up at their three friends.

The room went silent with everyone’s attention now focused on the three strangers. Betty who was wearing her own honorary serpent jacket grabbed Jughead’s hand for courage who rubbed his thumb on the back of hers to help calm her down. “What are you guys doing here?” she asked with her best smile on

“We could ask you the same thing Betty” Archie said looking angry “You’re with the serpents now? This is where you’ve been, with these people, instead of hanging out with your friends? Does Alice even know where you are?”

The last question caused the rest of the bar to laugh, Viper was going to speak up but Betty shook her head and replied “These people Archie, are my friends. No not just friends, family. Mine and Jughead’s.”

“Betty these people are criminals” Veronica offered

“Oh and your dad’s not?” she snapped back which earned a few whistles from the gang “Archie my mom’s a south sider, you really think I’d be here if she didn’t trust them?”

The red haired boy looked confused so Viper spoke up “Little Ali was no stranger round here, she grew up at the same trailer park too. Her and FP always getting themselves in trouble. The serpents came naturally to most people at the park, so we snapped those two up as soon as possible. When we found out our boy Jughead here was dating her daughter, we gave her Ali’s old jacket” he pointed to what Betty was wearing 

“Really Betty? Is that what happened because we can take you home if you need a ride instead of staying with the scoundrels. Please B” Veronica pushed

“Watch you’re mouth princess” the voice of another serpent who walked out from the shadows

“Don’t talk to her like that” Archie jumped in 

“Yeah? Or what?” He challenged “You gonna run and tell daddy?” Archie lunged towards the snake attempting to punch him but missed and ended up with a punch to his stomach which sent him flying backwards slightly, the other’s around cheering. 

He grabbed Archie’s jacket and had started raising his fist to punch him when he heard Jughead shout “BP don’t do it” but he raised his fist even higher until the sharp voice of one Betty Cooper cut through the crowd 

“Buster Peters Specter you put him down right now” they all moved to show Betty standing with her hands on her hips Jughead smirking behind her. 

“you got off lucky kid” BP told the boy then dropped him to the floor as Veronica and Kevin rushed to see if he was okay. The older man looked up at Betty and tipped his backwards baseball cap “sorry miss betty” who in return nodded and he walked off. Jughead helped Archie off the floor “follow us” he said as he and Betty led their friends to a room upstairs. 

Jughead unlocked the door and walked in with Betty following, Veronica spotted that the name on the door said Cooper-Jones and showed it to Archie and Kevin behind her. Inside had a large desk which was covered with then teenagers homework, two laptops (one on each end of the desk), a filing cabinet and a three person sofa which was against the side wall, above was a photo of the couple with a white dog. Betty sat down behind the desk with Jughead leaning against the wall behind her.

“Sorry about BP, he’s very” Betty looked to Jughead for the right word

“Protective” he offered “always has been” Veronica scoffed 

“It’s true!” Betty insisted “he’s the oldest of five, his parents were’t really around so he basically raised his siblings himself so he prides himself on family. I’ll get him to apologize to you Arch.”

“What about you Bets? What about your family?”

“Jughead and the serpents are my family Arch. Mom and Polly know I’m here, dad knows I’m safe here”

“Safe?” Veronica exclaimed “these people are dangerous. Just look at Jughead’s dad”

“Don’t bring FP into this, your dad isn’t a saint either Veronica” Betty bit back

“Listen guys, I didn’t come here to fight” Kevin interrupted “Betty are you happy?” 

She looked at Jughead wearing a big smile and nodded “more than ever”

“In that case” Kevin continued “WE are very happy for you, aren’t we?”

Archie & Veronica looked defeated and nodded before Veronica added looking at Jughead “but if you ever do anything to hurt my girl, you’ll be sorry.”

“Don’t worry” Betty laughed “the serpents would get to him first. they like me better” which made the room laugh.

“What’s with the Cooper-Jones sign?” Archie wondered 

The couple looked between them before Betty pulled out a necklace with a silver ring on it. “Jughead proposed last month”


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the love on part 1. This chapter is slightly different and slightly longer with a few flashbacks but I hope you still like it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PREVIOUSLY 

“What’s with the Cooper-Jones sign?” Archie wondered

The couple looked between them before Betty pulled out a necklace with a silver ring on it. “Jughead proposed last month”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica gasped whilst Archie just looked shocked. Kevin, who was the only one who could form a sentence, said “Let’s back up a minute. When did Betty become involved in all this? he gestured around him.

Betty, with the help of Jughead, had removed the ring from her necklace and was wearing it on her left ring finger “Since Jughead did” she took a breath “since he transferred to Southside High”

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

“Juggie?” Betty asked for the doorway to the trailer

“Bets” he choked out looking between the love of his life and his new family. 

“You got a girl in there Junior?” Viper asked. Sensing his nervousness, he dismissed the other serpents and asked if he could home in. Betty opened the door wider to let the two in. Removing his signature baseball cap as he entered, he extended his hand to the young blond “Viper, nice to meet you.”

“Betty. Betty Cooper” she introduced herself

“Cooper as in Alice & Hal Cooper?” 

The girl nodded “you know them?”

“Hal no, but I do know Ali. Hell the whole South Side knows little Ali” seeing the confused look on Betty’s face he continued “you do know Alice is from the South Side right?”

Both teens eyes went wide as they looked to each other then shook their heads no. Viper sighed then continued “Look you should ask Ali for the full story but i’ll tell you that she’s one of the best serpents we had. She had this feistiness about her that could silence even the biggest of the serpents. Just tell her we miss her round here. Enjoy your evening.” and he showed himself out.

Betty looked to her boyfriend, not sure what to say so he engulfed her in a hug and they clung to each other like they were the last people on earth. Eventually Jughead pulled away and kissed her forehead, taking her hand and leading her to his room. Heading to the small chest of draws by his bed, he pulled out an old t-shirt and gave it to Betty leaving her to change. 

Jughead headed back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, returning to see her standing next to the bed. She smiled at him and kissed him “the last time I shared a bed was with Polly” which earned a smile from him.

“Sorry. This wasn’t exactly how I pictured the evening turning out” he climbed into the bed and Betty followed. Both laying on their sides to face each other Jughead whispered “you’re so beautiful” causing Betty to blush

“I’m already in your bed Juggie, you can stop with the sweet talking” she smirked moving forward to kiss him. 

The next morning, Jughead and Betty were making breakfast when there was a knock on the door, Jughead opened it to see Viper standing there with another jacket in his hand. He welcomed the older man in and Betty greeted him. “I don’t mean to intrude, I just thought you might like to have this Betty” he handed her said jacket and she opened it up to see the serpent logo on the back “look at the front” he told her so she did and saw the name Alice embroidered in it with the words 1st generation in brackets beside and underneath the name Betty with 2nd generation also to the side. “Your mom gave that back the night she married your father, I told my wife about you and Jughead and she stitched that in last night. It’s called a legacy jacket. It’s like Jughead’s one. Listen ultimately it’s up to your mom but she’s still family and Jughead is family which makes you family too kid.”

Tears had started to form in Betty’s eyes “I don’t know what to say”

Viper smiled “Just tell Ali that we’ll take care of you” the girl nodded and hugged the older man.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~ 

“wow and Alice was okay with this?” Archie asked “she didn’t even like me and I lived next door for 16 years.”

Veronica slapped Archie’s arm “this isn’t about you Arch. What did Alice have to say about you joining?” 

"She was actually really supportive” Betty replied

“why?” Veronica replied

“The serpents helped raise Alice” Jughead answered “her mom worked as much as possible but the serpents always helped out. Viper’s wife used to babysit her after school and on weekends then as she got older, her and my dad used to hang out causing trouble. Viper took them both in and helped them learn the ways of the world, how to avoid trouble things like that”

“Wow” Kevin responded “so how did you end up with your own office here?”

~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~ 

Later on, in the same day which Betty had received her mother’s jacket, she and Jughead decided to see Alice knowing Polly and her father would be in Greendale baby shopping. Her mother knew that she was spending the night at Jughead’s after everything that had been revealed over the past few days. 

Arriving at the Cooper house, Betty let herself & Jughead in and headed for the kitchen where her mother was using the dining table as a temporary office. “Hey mom” she greeted, holding the jacket slightly behind her 

“Good morning Betty, Jughead” she nodded towards the boy

“Mom do you know someone called Viper?” Alice stopped what she was doing and looked up indicating the two to sit down. 

“I’m guessing you spent the night at the trailer park and met him there?” she asked

Betty nodded “and he gave me something that belonged to you” she pulled out the jacket and held it up “you were a serpent mom?”

Alice had an unreadable face deciding on whether to lie or tell the truth, she decided on the latter “Yes I was with FP actually and if I know Viper and your father, I’m guessing that you’re in his care” 

Jughead nodded “He also invited you to dinner whenever your free, said his wife misses your cooking”

Alice chuckled “I do make a mean meatloaf. If you met Viper and you have that jacket, I’m guessing you’ll have your own somewhere”

“Actually mom” she got up to show her mother the names “Viper called it a legacy jacket” Alice stood up to see the jacket closer, looking at the fresh stitching then looked into her daughters eyes. “What is it mom?”

“He didn’t explain the legacy jacket did he?” she looked between the two “It’s a really big deal Betty. It means not only are you in the serpents without any sort of initiation, but you have authority in the group” she looked at Jughead “do you have FP’s jacket?” he nodded “you both are in an amazing position with the serpents. It takes years to rise the ranks but you both have mine and FP’s old jackets so you’re effectively the new us”

“So what did you do mom?”

“FP & I were the number one team. We stuck together everywhere we went. People would come to us when they needed something doing fast and discreetly but we would also be the voice of reason. I took care of the books and FP, the planning side of things. He’d have to come up with a ‘Plan B’ then a back up plan for that just in case.” She took her daughters hands in hers “Betty I’m not going to object to you being with them, I know how family oriented these guys are but I’d like to see them before I say anything definite. We’ll all go round to Viper’s for dinner and I’ll have a talk with him” The elder Cooper approached Jughead “I know you love my daughter and I know how much she loves you but if you do anything to hurt her, I swear to God prison would look like heaven to you. Got it?” he nodded

“I’d never hurt Betty. She’s my whole world” 

Alice nodded “good” she turned back to her daughter “Come on Betty. I need to teach you this meatloaf recipe, you’ll be in Viper and Jackie’s good books for life” the mother and daughter walked towards the kitchen when the elder stopped and turned around to face Jughead “are you coming? I’ve seen how much you eat and learning to cook isn’t that bad” the boy eagerly followed them into the kitchen.

Later on Jughead and Betty led by Alice walked to Viper’s trailer door and stood at the door whilst the she knocked repeatedly.

“Alright I hear ya!” came a loud voice from inside as the door opened to reveal Jackie, Viper’s wife, who looked shocked to see her. “My my my, Alice Smith, sorry Cooper. It’s been a while, come here” the two women hugged “come inside” she invited the three in. “Viper, Ali’s here” which caused Viper to come walking in fast from the back room and he engulfed her in a hug too.

“So I hear you gave Betty a legacy” she asked smiling at the father figure. 

Wearing a proud smile he replied “If she’s anything like you Ali, we’d be honored to have her.”

“Let’s talk about this in the den” Jackie, Viper and Alice walked further into the trailer whilst Jughead and Betty stood awkwardly in the living room. A few minutes later, Alice emerged wearing a big smile and walked towards Betty taking her hands “as serpents; we loyal, trusting, and honest” she signaled Jughead to join the two and took his hands too “I am trusting you Jughead. If you’re anything like your father I know she’ll be loved. Viper and Jackie own a bar not too far from here called Scorpion, you’ll both have your own office and be able to do your school work, don’t mistake me letting you do this for me letting your grades slack. Both of you” the teens nodded.

“Come on then, let’s visit Scorpion” Viper said as he was putting his jacket on “we can re-heat the food later.” The five walked out and went to their respective vehicles.

Walking into the dim bar all eyes turned to Alice, who did appear more nervous than her usual confident self. Viper shouted to the group “Little Ali returns” which was met with a huge cheer followed by people hugging her. She looked at home.

Jackie had escorted Jughead and Betty to the stairs where she whistled to get everyone's attention “Y’all know Jughead is our legacy from FP” which again was met with a cheer “we now have our second legacy” she held Betty’s hand and raised it “Little Ali’s daughter Betty Cooper” which was met with a cheer of her name as the patrons raised their glasses. “No one should mess with these two specially not since she’s Jug’s girl” that was met with wolf whistles as the young blond blushed “on with our drinking folks” that received the biggest cheer as the serpents dispersed. “Come on” she turned and walked further up the stairs passed the ‘no trespassers’ sign. 

Jackie led the two to an empty room and opened the door leading them in. Viper and Alice followed shortly after with the elder man saying “We’ll change the locks so only you have the keys. You can decorate however you want. This is your space, we’ll be downstairs.”

Alice walked over to Betty and hugged her “I’ll see you soon sweetie”

“What do you mean mom?”

“You’ll be living with Jughead now” which was met with a confused expression “serpents stick together. With potential turf wars, it’s best if you stick together” she cupped Betty’s face “you are always welcome home okay.”

By this point Betty had started crying and hugged her mom “I love you”

“Love you too Betty” she turned to look at Jughead who was speechless “Take care of my girl” the boy nodded and was shocked when Alice hugged him too. “Well I’ll be off then” and Alice left with Viper and Jackie following leaving the two alone for the first time to process everything.

“So this is happening” Jughead looked to Betty who broke out in a huge smile “I love you so much” and the two hugged.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~ 

“You live together? How did I miss that?” Archie wondered

“Wait skip ahead, when did Jughead propose?” Veronica asked "also don’t mistake me asking for me approving. I just want to know if he’s as romantic as you claim.”

Jughead placed a hand on his heart and looked at Betty “aww you think I’m romantic” which earned him a light slap on the leg and a giggle from the blond. 

“It was perfect for us”

~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~

With Jughead still attending Southside High, he always arrived at Scorpion before Betty. Walking up to the newly decorated office he noticed something different. There was now a same tag on the door, reading it he smiled to himself and took a picture and walked in.

Betty was changing after cheerleading practice when her phone buzzed with a message from her boyfriend saying he had a surprise for her. Betty smiled widely at her phone which Veronica noticed “something good happen?” the raven haired girl asked

“What?” Betty asked still distracted from texting Jughead

“Your phone, you keep smiling” she explained

“Oh yeah, it’s nothing really”.

Deciding to let it go, the two continued changing in silence. “Wanna head to Pop’’s?”

Betty shook her head “no thanks, I have somewhere I have to be.”

“That’s fine! I can drop you off”

“It’s cool Veronica. I like the walk to cool down. See ya” she threw her bag over her shoulder and started on her walk to the bar.

Arriving, everyone greeted her by name as she headed upstairs. The first thing she was was the name on the door. Cooper-Jones. She ran her fingers over the grooves before walking in. Jughead got up and greeted her with a kiss “You saw it then?”

Betty nodded “did you do that?”

“Nope, but I did find this note.” He held out a piece of paper with scruffy writing that said ‘sorry i can’t be there to see your blossoming romance (no pun intended. i asked viper to make you this. p.s. jughead check the bottom right draw and answer the phone at 5′

Betty glanced at her watch to see they had ten minutes before the call. “Did you look in the draw?” Jughead nodded producing a black velvet box. Betty gasped. 

He took her hand and led them to the couch “Listen, I can’t promise you everything you deserve but what I can do is promise to stick with you through the good times and the bad, listen when you want to rant and be the shoulder you cry on. Help you when you need it, try and take the stress and pressure off you. Encourage and support you but most of all, I promise to love you forever.”

Jughead got down on his right knee and opened the box “this was my grandmothers ring. She married my granddad at 18 and stuck together through everything, the wins and the losses. That’s what I’ll do. I’ll stick by you.” At this point, Betty had tears rolling down her face “Marry me Elizabeth Cooper”

Betty nodded profusely “of course I will Juggie” he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. They sat content on the couch for a couple more minutes before the phone rang. Answering it on speaker, they accepted the charges and was greeted with FP’s voice saying “hey there lovebirds.”

Betty chuckled “Hi Mr Jones”

“Please Betty, your Jughead’s girlfriend so it’s FP now”

“and what if she became my wife” the boy interrupted

“you proposed already? I hope you asked Ali first”

“of course I did and Hal. She was thrilled about it, he not so much but he did give his blessing”

“Well” FP continued “how’s my soon to be daughter-in-law feeling? Have you told anyone else”

“Really happy Mr Jones, I mean FP and no, you’re the first to know.”

“wow I feel honored. I spoke to your mother, son and she is willing to sign consent and if Ali and Hal are too then you’re free to get married whenever. Razor’s a minister and he’s up for it. Just say the word and you’ll get the official serpent wedding treatment.”

“and what exactly does that consist of dad?”

“um” FP paused “We’re working on that at the moment. Viper has all that we’ve come up with so far, he has access to my account to help pay and hopefully I can get a day release to see you both.”

“We’d like that FP” Betty smiled.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~ 

Veronica and Kevin were crying whilst Archie sat there smiling. “Your happy?” he asked his former neighbour “truly happy?”

Betty nodded “I really am”

“Then I guess congratulations are in order” the three got up and hugged their friends, Veronica and Kevin inspecting Betty’s ring. 

There was a knock on the door and BP walked in looking at Archie “I’m sorry man” the younger boy nodded and they shook hands before he turned to Betty and Jughead “Viper wants to make sure that you’re happy locking up. Said Jackie’s on his back about date night.”

Jughead laughed “tell him that he can go”

BP nodded and walked out.

“wait” Veronica turned back to them “what about the wedding?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PREVIOUSLY

“wait” Veronica turned back to them “what about the wedding?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Betty stood up and walked backwards slightly so she was now standing in front of him, his arms draped over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head.

“Well? Did you get married without us?” Kevin asked.

“About that” Betty looked up smirking at a Jughead who continued “our wedding may or may not have been last Saturday.”

“May or may not? Do you not remember?” Veronica asked slightly insulted that he didn’t remember.

“What Juggie meant was, it was a midnight wedding.”

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

It was the week after the engagement and so far only the two families and the serpents knew.  
“So” Jughead asked sitting on the opposite side of the bar to Viper who was wiping down the bar “is this the part of the sitcom where I tell you my troubles, you do the whole sliding me a glass of something, give me profound advice and my life becomes easy?”

Viper chuckled pouring the boy a dram of whisky and slid it across the bar which he caught with ease and he sipped it “Jackie and I have always had a rule with whoever we look after, if you wanna drink or smoke we’d rather it be where we can see you and not off somewhere unknown. Plus this’ll be yours and Betty’s place soon. Just don’t do what your dad did, please Jughead” he pleaded “don’t think you can carry the world on your shoulders.”

The younger boy nodded and sipped his drink again. “So, dad said he can get a day release for the wedding?” 

Viper nodded “full 24 hours with guard protection. Did he tell you anything about our plans?”

Jughead shook his head “no. What should we expect?”

The older man chuckled “just you wait.”

~

It was the evening of the weekly Cooper-Jones and ”any serpent that had been in an argument with their partner who needed food and a place to crash dinner at the trailer” dinner. Betty had cooked a massive roast dinner, something with Jackie had helped with as her parents were from Yorkshire in England. It took most of the afternoon but they had roasted a whole chicken, made fresh batter for yorkshire puddings, steamed five different vegetables, roasted potatoes, made mashed potatoes and made gravy. It was something Betty had hoped to impress the rest of the serpents with as soon Jackie and Viper would be passing the flame onto the two teens so it was never too early to start learning. 

The whole Cooper family were coming, JB and Gladys had driven down from Toledo, Viper & Jughead were at Scorpion doing the books and some of the other serpents had invited themselves once they heard about what was for dinner. Not that Betty minded she’d actually grown quite fond of the gang and their partners, Stingray’s wife was seven months pregnant and due around the same time as Polly. Betty accompanied her to birthing classes when Stingray couldn’t and had even help build and set up the nursery. 

Dinner started off without a hitch, everyone that was attending had dressed up and all getting along with each other, even Hal had made a friend in Viper, learning stories about his wife’s youth when a knock on the door stopped everyone. 

The knock came again and Jughead got up to answer his door “dad?” he asked, not believing that his father was standing in front of him.

“Hey Jug. What no hug for your old man?” he asked smiling and his son pulled him in for a hug. Betty had joined him at the door also greeting the man with a hug. He nodded behind and asked “you ready?”

“Always” Alice replied “Betty, Polly, JB with me” she ushered the girls to the room Betty shares with Jughead.

“Jughead, FP with me” Viper ordered.

“Also my escort for the evening Miss Ashley Weatherly, prison guard extraordinaire” FP introduced as if the person was a member of the royal family.

“Just go get ready Forsythe” the younger guard ordered.

“Feisty as always Weathers” FP mumbled walking to his room.

“What’s going on dad?”

“Welcome to your wedding son” FP grinned “I hope you’re ready to become a married man.”

Jughead smiled widely “more than ready.”

~

“I can’t believe you all planned this” Betty said sitting down as her mom was curling her hair.

“But you are ready right? Ready to get married?” Alice asked.

“Of course mom. I can’t wait till we’re officially married”

“You don’t feel like your friends are missing?”

“I’d love to have them here but they wouldn’t approve of me and Juggie. It wouldn’t feel right if they didn’t understand.”

“I understand Bets” Alice finished the last curl “I can’t believe my baby girl’s getting married. I have something for you” she went to her bag and retrieved a couple of items. “You’ll need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue” Holding up a pair of diamond earrings “your something old. FP bought these for me for my sixteenth birthday from the first paycheck he earned” she handed them to her daughter “he wanted you to have them.”

Betty looked up at her mom and hugged her trying not to cry “thank you.”

“Come on honey, let’s not keep your groom waiting any longer.”

“What about the something new, borrowed and blue?”

“Just wait.”

Betty wore a white bohemian style dress with her curly blonde hair flowing. Walking out, she was greeted by Hal, FP (and Ashley) and Viper. Alice, JB & Polly had also changed into light blue dresses. Jughead was already at the arbor.

FP noticed her earrings and smiled with a nod at Alice. “Your something borrowed will be me from jail” he joked Viper gave him a look “Sorry not funny. Your somethings new and blue are not really for the wedding itself, more afterwards when you’re living together” he handed her a set of keys and a blue collar. “We’ve all pitched in and got you your own trailer in the park. It’s at the west entrance away from all the noise and the collar, well Jug’s always wanted a dog and we thought why not now.”

“Jackie & I will help when you’re at school and stuff but other than that he’s yours” Viper said. Betty looked like she was going to cry so her mom put an arm around her. “Your something blue is the theme color. If we had longer than a day for the wedding, we’d have put more thought into it but..”

“It’s perfect” Betty interrupted “all of it. Thank you so much” she was grateful for everyone’s role in making the day (well night) happen. She noticed the clock on the wall “It’s almost eleven thirty” she pointed out.

Everyone looked at either a watch or phone for the time “We better get going.” 

~

Walking down the steps of the trailer, Betty followed her family through to the vacant green near the back of the park. The motorbikes belonging to the gang all had their lights turned on to highlight the area. All of the serpents and their families (except for the younger kids) were that were sat down and Jughead was standing at the end of the make-shift aisle with Razor (who seemed more nervous than the groom.)

FP, who walked down the aisle first was greeted with cheers from the other serpents, joined Jughead at the front to be his best man (he had asked his dad when they were getting ready.)

All the congregation stood. First JB & Polly walked down first, arm in arm, followed by Alice & Viper. Hal took his daughter’s arm and gave it an encouraging squeeze before following the other down. 

Jughead was speechless looking at Betty. His father whispered “you picked a good one son” who turned round and nodded at his dad.

Betty arrived at the arbor and kissed her father who then shook his almost son-in-law’s had. Razor began the ceremony by saying “We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Elizabeth Marie Cooper and Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third” which as always earned a few giggles “as many of you are aware, this isn’t any ordinary wedding. This is the marriage of two legacies and if you’ve seen them together you'd know just how adorable these two are” he gushed. 

He now directed his talking to the couple “normally, we celebrate a wedding over three or four days but as our boy FP here only has 24 hours. We’re making this count” Betty & Jughead looked at each other confused but Razor continued on with the ceremony.

The words ‘you may now kiss the bride’ almost seem surreal. They had done it. They were now married and the two couldn’t stop smiling. Jughead grabbed her face and brought her in for a deep kiss which was eventually broken by the cheers of the people around them.

Before anyone moved Razor took out an air horn and blew it three times which which was some sort of signal for everyone to get up towards their vehicles and they all took off leaving Betty, Jughead, FP (and Ashley), Hal, Alice, Gladys, Polly & JB. The now married couple looked towards their families in hope of an explanation.

“Don’t worry about them, they’ve just gone early for the food” The two shared a look of confusion then looked back towards Alice “What? You think you’re getting a wedding without a reception? Think again. We should really head to Scorpion.”

They all walked to the entrance to see Alice’s car as well as Gladys’ people carrier and FP’s truck. The latter tossed his keys to Jughead “I’ll let the newlyweds go solo. Gladys, can I get a ride?” His wife nodded and they all got into their respective vehicles.

During their journey Betty asked “do you think our friends are gonna be pissed they weren’t there?”

Jughead reached over to take his wife’s hand “probably but it’s our day not theirs” Betty nodded “plus who’d have thought the Southside Serpents are a bunch of romantics?”

“I know right” she turned to face him “my mom was telling me that weddings are a big deal. They love celebrating the people that accept them hence why the celebration normally lasts for days. She said the weddings happen at midnight then they go to Scorpion and drink though it’s different for us because we’re underage. We can have a couple for the celebration but that’s it.”

“Fair enough” he replied making a left hand turn into the road they were heading too. “I don’t blame her although a drunk Alice Cooper would be a great sight.”

“Can you imagine?” Betty asked laughing “I bet my dad would love us.” She saw Jughead smile “what?”

“Us. We’re an us. Officially the Cooper-Jones family” he looked into her eyes “I love you”

“I love you too” she replied and leaned in for a kiss.

Walking into the bar, they were surprised by the amount of people there but one person shouted “It’s the bride and groom” which earned the two a massive cheer and applause and the crowd parted so they could walk to the front of the bar where there were two makeshift thrones. 

Jughead bowed his head and stretched out his hand saying “m’lady” which she took the the pair made their way to the thrones. 

Viper and Jackie were the first to hug them when they reached the front and the elder man cleared his throat to talk to everyone “As you can tell, Jackie & I aren’t getting any younger” he started

“speak for yourself” his wife mumbled which earned a few laughs

“anyway” he gave her a pointed look “we won’t be around forever. Our new Cooper-Jones couple however are a hell of a lot younger than us therefore when they turn 18” he took Jackie’s hand in his “they will become the new leaders of the southside serpents.”

Betty looked at her husband with wide eyes.

“We know it’s a shock to you both but Alice & FP have agreed to help you both out when you need it. Hal also offered to help behind the bar” Jackie said. Pointing at the thrones “now please take your seats”

The couple did and they saw his dad and her mom making their way to them holding something behind their backs. Once they had reached them, FP and Alice produced a two silver crowns both with the serpent ‘s’ on the front. FP placed his on his now daughter-in-law as Alice did the same with Jughead. 

Viper raised his glass and toasted “The King and Queen” which everyone copied. 

Once the couple signed the registry, they had their first dance to Romeo & Juliet by Dire Straits. They even had wedding presents from people though their favorite by far was their ‘Something Borrowed’ present from Stingray and his wife which was a cabin up in Wisconsin during their next break. 

Everyone stayed out till 8am before people started to leave, Jughead & Betty escaping whilst everyone was distracted with how many slices of lemon Dodger could fit in his mouth (he got to 8 before throwing up.)

They spent their first night, well day as a married couple in their new trailer.

~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~ 

The three looked stunned. Their best friends were now officially heirs to the Serpent throne. 

“We’re still us guys” Betty encouraged sensing that they were uncomfortable “still Betty & Jughead. It’s just we’re now married and have effectively 30 kids to look after” she said referring to the gang downstairs.

“Kids?” Veronica asked breaking the tension “are they that bad?”

“You should see them when one of them’s had a fight with their wife or husband. Then it gets messy” she joked back to her best friend. “So are we all okay?”

Kevin nodded whilst Archie said “Yeah, I think we are”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

After that the five started hanging around more. They had two meeting places; Pop’s or Scorpion although having the sheriff’s kid hanging around with a bunch of serpents wasn’t exactly ideal so for the most part, burgers and milkshakes were the choice meal. It’s normally in the evening just before curfew but just after Pop closes up that they manage to sneak in. Jughead being a very loyal customer had managed to convince Pop to keep the diner open on certain days for an hour more after team practice. 

 

What no one had expected was the rain which caused the entire football team and cheerleading squad to tumble in, Veronica, Archie & Betty towards the back with apologetic looks. Jughead had been waiting with his milkshake and a plate of now cold fries and he knew Betty was going to meet him so he waited it out. 

 

When the bell rang he looked up expecting to see his wife and best friends but was instead greeted by a soaking Chuck Clayton & Reggie Mantle as the rest of the team was piling in behind followed by the River Vixens. “Look what we have here” Chuck said walking towards him “our very own serpent traitor.”

 

Jughead didn’t respond and instead locked eyes with his wife who he could tell was getting angry.

 

“Come on Jones what you looking at?” Chuck followed his line of sight to Betty “ah yes, the good little Cooper girl. You know Betty, you sure aren’t as much fun as Polly” he’d now turned towards her.

 

“Leave her alone Chuck, it’s me you have a problem with” Jughead jumped up “or are you too much of a coward you have to pick on girls because you’re not man enough to fight me.”

 

Still looking at Betty, Chuck continued “Nah come on Cooper. You’re not still dating this southside idiot are you?”

 

Holding her composure the blonde replied “No Chuck we’re not dating anymore” she looked to Jughead who gave her a slight nod as Veronica (who was standing to her right) held her hand for support “we’re married actually so it’s Cooper-Jones now” she left Veronica’s hand, approached Jughead and kissed him before he handed her back her wedding rings. Putting them on she smiled and held her hand up in the boys now very confused face “so get your facts straight.” Veronica, Archie & Kevin also walked over to where Betty & Jughead were standing.

 

“Hold up. Your mom actually let you get married? To a serpent?” Chuck asked still trying to understand.

 

“Well I for one think it’s sweet, don’t you?” Cheryl asked her River Vixens who all agreed. “Chuck maybe you should think about finding a girlfriend too or at least stop harassing my squad and my niece and nephews aunt.” She walked over to the couple and offered her sincere congratulations as some of the other vixens followed.

 

The rain had started to calm down so people were beginning to leave but Betty stopped Cheryl “Hey, do you wanna join us?”

 

The redhead looked between the five friends “If you’re all okay with it?” to which everyone nodded. Cheryl slid into a booth next to Veronica and Kevin whilst Archie had pulled up a chair from the opposite table and Jughead & Betty sat opposite, her leaning into him.

 

Pop’s dropped off six milkshakes and a basket of fries. “A toast” Veronica declared raising her glass up “even though they’ve been married for  _ ages _ without telling us, I hope you continue to make each other as happy as you do now. May you have a long, healthy and happy marriage. To Betty and Jughead.”

 

“Betty and Jughead” everyone repeated clinking their glasses together. 

 

 

_ TEN YEARS LATER: _   
  


To say married life was easy would be a lie but they always managed pulled through. 

 

Despite many arguments both Betty and Jughead had decided to attend college online, Jughead majored in creative writing whilst Betty majored in journalism. With their positions in the Serpents, neither wanted to leave Riverdale so both had looked for jobs they could do from home. 

 

After three months of hunting and thanks to her parents extensive contacts in the journalism industry, Betty had managed to secure a job as a junior writer for an online magazine. Sure it’s not the type of work she thought she’d be writing but her serpent lifestyle was exciting enough that her writing became an escape. As for Jughead, the boy had talent and everyone knew it. He had managed to  self publish a book under the name  _ J. C. Jones _ that had quickly became a bestseller which led to his getting an agent and a hell of a lot more money for this work. 

 

Jackie was now helping the younger members of the Southside community learn various forms of self defence. The elder woman was also tutoring the younger children in other subjects something which Betty had encouraged all crew members to take part in and as she had them all wrapped around her finger, they did just that. 

 

The most significant change in their lives happened two years ago, when Betty gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Charlotte  _ ‘Cherry’ _ Cooper-Jones was born in the early hours of a December morning. She had her mother’s piercing green eyes, father’s raven hair and the entirety of the Cooper’s, Jones’ and Southside Serpents smitten. 

 

It was a rare occasion that everyone got together now. Archie was now a famous singer and was either on tour or recording in LA, Veronica was the head of a global fashion and lifestyle magazine and was engaged to Archie. They had become quite the power couple on social media. 

After a couple of years, Kevin was reunited with Joaquin and the two had moved to Sydney to enjoy a less dramatic life. Joaquin was now a chef and owned his own very exclusive restaurant whilst Kevin helped out Veronica with the Australian edition of her magazine. Cheryl had offered to be the head editor in England as a way of starting a new life. She had married a socialite but the two had decided to live in the suburbs so they could give their children the quiet lives they didn’t have.

 

Every Christmas everyone would fly back to Riverdale where Jughead and Betty would host a Christmas party. Archie had some exciting news that was a surprise for everyone which no one, not even Veronica knew what it was, so as everyone sat round one of the bigger tables in Scorpion, Archie stood up and pulled out his phone. “Something I’ve been wanting to write for a while was a song for you all. My manager just text me letting me know that it’s number one in the Christmas charts so it seems like a good time to share it with you all.” He had connected his phone to the bar’s bluetooth speakers and the sound of a soft guitar started to play.    
The chorus and hook echoed through the bar, everyone had memorised the words by the end;

 

_ Doesn’t matter who or where you’re from, _

_ The people that stick beside you help you know, oh, _

_ Your family is who you choose, _

_ From the lonely boy to the girl with tattoos,  _

_ They’re always there for you...  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
